White light emitting diodes (WLEDs) are increasingly being used as backlights in portable equipment such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and digital cameras. As with monochromatic LEDs, the brightness of a WLED is proportional to the current flowing through the WLED. Thus, in order to provide uniform illumination using WLEDs, it is important to ensure that the current flowing through each of the WLEDs is also uniform. Consistent current flow through a group of WLEDs may be achieved by connecting the WLEDs in series, but as WLEDs are stacked in series in this manner, the voltage needed to drive the WLEDs increases and can exceed the voltage of the power supplies available on the device. Alternatively, the WLEDs may be driven in parallel (either individually or as short series branches that are coupled in parallel to each other) to avoid the need for high-voltage power supplies. Driver circuits such as current mirrors may be used to match the current flowing through each parallel branch, but such circuits require careful matching of the components to ensure a uniform current flow through each of the WLED branches. Such matching, as well as the increased component count of the current mirror circuits over other driver circuits, may significantly increase the cost of the device, and may still not provide the desired uniformity in brightness among all the WLEDs.